


A girls worst nightmare

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, And love, Care, Chihiro uses logic, Deep Understanding, Fuck Or Die, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Includes An Epilogue, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Motive change, No Lube, Non-violent Rape, Oral Sex, Plot With Porn, Probably a little OOC, Size Difference, Sort Of, This got really long, Threat of Rape, Unsafe Sex, Very Dedicated Boyfriends, and a pervert, and monokuma is evil, and then even longer, at least in the physical sense, but they are trapped in the school, careful prep, contains both a rape scene and a sex scene, dick kiss, hinted at relationships in the background, im aware its the bathhouse but I generallised it to bathroom for this, light prep, lots of feels, monokuma gets exactly what he wants, monokuma is an evil little bear, monokumas using the divide and conquer strategy, more towards Chihiro’s pov, mostly porn with feels though, nothing worth tagging though, pre-established chimondo, protective mondo, salivia/spit as lube, sex/rape as a motive, silent I love you’s, supportive boyfriends, techincal reveal of Chihiro’s secret to one other than mondo, the destruction of trust, they’re both good boyfriends who love one another, typical cast in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is a re-imagining of the second motive, instead of secrets it plays on the slight imbalance of power between the boys and girls. With a once unspoken threat looming over them monokumas hoping to push someone to murder but even if they don’t tragedy’s assured and everyone will feel a little despair(All chimondo, Chihiro/Mondo, is consensual)If you want to avoid the actual rape scene you probably could with little consequence even though it is a big part of the story, the act itself, not the description, is most vital. If so stop reading around ‘it was as he regained his breath’ and pick back up around ‘mondo was in a panic’
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Hagakure Yasuhiro, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	A girls worst nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I recently jumped back into danganronpa so please enjoy the first of hopefully many fics to come 
> 
> Just a side note all my new danganronpa will be separated from my old by the additional tag of danganronpa all media

“Listen up kiddos, it’s high time that the lot of you fine young adults became men, and since you all still seem a bit squimish, I’ve got a much simpler and far more beneficial task for you then good old fashioned murder.” “Within the next twenty four hours you fine young gentleman must become real men.” “I’m talking of course about getting laid, intercourse, having sex, or whatever you kids are calling it these days, i don’t care how or with who but those of you, of the male pursuasion of course, who don’t or fail to comply by times up will be executed.” A clock with a timer had dropped down as monokuma giggled and thus, the second savage motive began

Ever since monokuma had announced that and the girls had shared worried looks, Chihiro had known that things would be bad. While the timer steadily counted down, he was on edge and for good reason. Far from the nerves he felt at having to sleep with someone, he was with Mondo after all it was bound to happen, this just meant a little sooner then originally planned. He was most anxious about being attacked and having his secret found out

The obvious split between the girls and boys concerned him, distrust already seeming to grow and fester between the two groups. An unspoken rot that only got worse with each reminder from monokuma upon almost each hour of the countdown, further driving anxiety on both sides. “Get a move on or what have you” the bear chuckled with obvious amusement for what had to be the eighth time that day and while most of the girls were already hiding away in their rooms by now that the clock had reached half way, Chihiro had seen almost everyone still together only a few short hours earlier. Noticeably everyone left as soon as Ogami and Asahina did, standing hand in hand before leaving. It didn’t take long for the remaining girls to follow although he had seen Kirigiri take Naegi by the hand into her room and Toko slip into Togami’s, though weather he was there or not was another question. Chihiro hadn’t seen Celestia since the first announcement, the gambler presumably locked away in her room until the time limit ended to avoid everyone in an attempt to increase her odds. He had been the only one not to follow the others out, an action that as the sole ‘female’ to stay, earned him more then a few glances but nothing more thanks to being tucked protectively against Mondo’s glaring side. A side he hadn’t strayed from up until now, needing as he did to check up on alter ego, he had left Mondo’s side for the short while he dared to be alone. Giving his protective boyfriend a break, a chance to relax even if momentarily and himself a vital moment to process what was to come

Feeling a little giddy about what was to happen, Chihiro was on his way back. He’d been tense right up till the moment he’d seen Mondo’s door. An unconscious sigh of relief left him, his shoulders sagging with released tension and that’s when it happened. Grabbed from behind with a large hand covering his mouth, he was dragged backwards and away from Mondo’s room. Chihiro reached out desperately, as if he could somehow grab the door that was within sight but not reach, unable as he was to pull away his attackers hand he did not even try, instead reaching for an impossible door in the hopes of somehow getting away. He could not scream, yet a small ‘oomph’ left the space between them as his back met the wall, temporarily winding him

Getting his first look at his attacker, he felt only confusion as the colour drained from his face. The huge hand covering his mouth and muffling his sound belonged to none other than a nervous looking Hagakure

When their eyes met, Hagakure pulled his hand back just a little as if to test weather he’d scream or not, struck as he was to catch his breath he made no sound beside a slight wheeze of air as the larger boy finally pulled his hand away. Sure that the first words out of his mouth would be something along the lines of hear me out, Chihiro beat him to it with a quick and fleeting breath of “please don’t do this.” Hagakure sighed as if he was expecting it but hoping not to hear it, no doubt a hand would be rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly if they were in any other situation. “Look, I’m sorry alright but your the only girl who can’t completely kick my ass.” “I don’t wanna do this but I also don’t wanna die either.” Chihiro took a shaky breath, the first of many shaky but complete ones, eyes carefully focused on Hagakure, trying to discern just what he should say to try and get out of this situation. As if to further plead his case, taking his silence as hopeful thought rather than what it truly was, Hagakure spoke again, his tone a familiar desperate pleading one and Chihiro could almost see him on his knees pleading over something trivial rather than what this was. “Please, none of the other girls will even give me the time of day.” “I know you’ve got Mondo and all but your my only hope.” Even if Chihiro had shown any interest it would of been dashed with the mention of that name and Hagakure seemed to realise that too as Chihiro opened his mouth to speak

“But” whatever protest he had on his tongue faltered with Hagakures tongue invading his mouth, keeping his protests down as he gripped his arms, desperately crowding him against the wall to prevent an escape. I’m a virgin, Mondo will kill you, I’ll do it after, I’m actually a boy, they rushed through his mind as the kiss stole his breath. He’d find out that last one soon enough given he was indeed capable of going through with this, Chihiro didn’t want to believe he could the thought leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, he wanted to doubt but he also recognised just how desperate he was and he knew just what that kind of desperation could push a person to, they’d seen it with Sayaka and Leon, he’d felt it the first time he decided to put on a skirt and play pretend, and he was seeing it again now. Light headed from lack of air and wondering if perhaps he’d pass out and blissfully be unconscious for the rest, Chihiro felt Hagakure tense

Click, click, click. As he focused the sound became clearer, the familiar click of well polished heeled boots coming closer and closer, a rhythm near unmistakable when each step was so precisely matched to the last that they both knew who those perfectly laced up boots belonged to. Ishimaru, the one and only person other then Mondo who would without a doubt stop this atrocity, they both knew it well and as Hagakures eyes widened Chihiro opened his mouth to scream. He lacked the air to do more then weakly cry out but he knew that if he ignored this opportunity to fight back, that he would regret it. He struggled, despite knowing that even against someone like Hagakure, he was at a distinct disadvantage. Fighting back with all his might to somehow just do something as a shocked Hagakure tried his best to contain him. He stepped on the others foot, bringing his small shoe covered foot down on top of Hagakures own unprotected one making him grunt as he went to run past him only to be caught and turned around, a harsh hand containing his arm and the other over his mouth as he pressed in close against his back. The wall at his front pressed tight against him in a suffocating way and Chihiro could only listen with tears welling up in his eyes as that perfectly spaced gait stopped momentarily and then turned sharply, continuing no doubt back to his dorm room after rounds. The faint click of heels receding as he walked away, Chihiro felt himself break a little. So far he had managed to keep his composure but as his demure eyes lifted to Hagakures, his own went from cautious fright to scared terror in a rabbit like heartbeat, with his sole hope gone, dying with the receding click click click of boots, he trembled and then finally broke down

The warmth at his back was all wrong, the hot breath on his neck making him shudder with disgust, the other was way too close and he only felt more crowded because of it as he sobbed into the limited space between Hagakures hand and his mouth, gasping shakily for air. It was silent for a moment longer in the space around them except for his muffled cries and then Hagakure spoke “I’m going to remove my hand now, okay” Chihiro nodded, understanding what he really meant by that and knowing that he didn’t have the strength left to fight back. As soon as the hand was gone Chihiro wheezed in a far colder breath and immediately started coughing as the cool air filled his humid lungs. “Easy” the concerned words only made him feel weaker as Hagakure touched him so casually, a soothing motion, as if they were still just friends and not in a situation that neither could take back

It was as he regained his breath and settled his cries down to silent resigned sobs that Hagakures hands became too familiar, testing on his hips. To distract himself Chihiro took in what he could of his position, bringing everything back to a calculation or fact. They were just outside the bathroom from what he could tell, the laundry wall acting as both a blockade to hide them and a way to keep him trapped. Still, he knew in full view of the cameras, the one condition to prove that you engaged in the needed act, probably the only reason they weren’t safely hidden within the bathroom. He felt as Hagakure pressed up against him, a hand between the back of his skirt and his pants, making Chihiro flinch minutely as he felt the other boy pull himself out and begin to stroke. His breath on his ear was too hot, humid and suffocating, sickening as he grunted lightly and Chihiro could feel nothing but terrifying horror as he felt the other begin to heat and harden, pressing closer against his skirt and no doubt smearing a dark stain onto it

A free hand travelled up his slim side to the ribbon at his chest and Chihiro could not bite down his sob, jutting him forward slightly as the other took hold of the bow. “I know, it’s okay, it’ll be over soon, I promise I’ll be quick, just think of Mondo and it’ll all be okay” the words he supposed were made to comfort them both but only succeeded in doing the opposite. He sobbed harder, tears making his vision run clear as he curled in on himself enough to make Hagakure bypass the ribbon and instead trail his hand down his waist. It was a small blessing he supposed that Hagakure wouldn’t treat this like something it wasn’t but the guilt he was sure that the other already felt wasn’t enough to comfort him past the thoughts of Mondo filling his head

The soft loving touches, the little things and comforts, the subtle gazes and lingering touches, the way they’d just hold hands or the way Mondo would so lightly kiss his forehead. Falling asleep engulfed by warmth and strong arms that never once felt dangerous or restrictive. The respect he showed him and his limits, the way he treated him no different despite knowing what extra lay beneath his skirt. How he respected his wish to become stronger yet still treated him like something precious to protect, somehow managing the precarious balance. The way in which he said that they were equals and always stopped when Chihiro asked or became obviously overwhelmed. Mondo had waited for him so patiently, was still waiting and now that would all be ruined. His head hung in shame as a gasp left his lips

The tears had stopped in shock and how could they not when Hagakures hand was now pressed beneath his skirt, cupping his front and making him freeze with his mouth open as the other tensed in confusion behind him. This was not how he wanted to come out to anyone else, being discovered fell in line as his next greatest nightmare, he just wasn’t ready or prepared like he had been when he told Mondo. He held his breath expecting perhaps disgust, perhaps a chance at rejection, a chance to forget this nightmare but then Hagakure spoke, hand pressing closer, almost eagerly feeling him. “So, your really a dude” his shaky breath broke into a sob as Hagakure continued almost cheerily “that’s okay, the bear never said that it had to be done with a girl, only that it had to be within the time limit.” He felt his heart sink with those words overriding his brief worry for the ticking clocks countdown, it was true that monokuma had never specified the gender of the partner, he’d only stated that all the males had to sleep with someone within the time limit and while most of the others had seemed to just assume, he and Mondo had picked up on the loophole. He had hoped that Hagakure wouldn’t realise, with how often the other seemed to space out or fail to pay attention it was more than plausible but clearly he was taking this very seriously

Heat pressed into him from behind, momentary shock followed by disgust at the realisation that Hagakure was now completely hard with his erection poking insistently at him through the material of his skirt. “Does Mondo know?” The question was so casual and from anyone else’s lips would of been a threat, an awkward laugh “duh, of course he must” Chihiro froze as Hagakures fingers ran appreciatively along the fabric of his panties before he hooked his thumbs into the sides and tugged them down. Fear filled him as they were left about his thighs even as Hagakure attempted to reassure him. “Don’t worry I’ll keep your secret dude” an awkward pause “this might feel a little weird okay.” He didn’t reply before the other was pressing a finger into him as he whimpered against the wall, curling inward and pressing against it’s supportive frame as if to sink through it, feeling only hollow compared to the warm support of Mondo’s chest. It was disgusting, nothing compared to his own small fingers when he partially prepared himself earlier or to Mondo’s rough but gentle ones the few times he’d insisted on stretching him out, something that had begun after they seriously started talking about sex and the bikers way of preparing him for their eventual first time. Hagakure added a second finger making his teeth grit in discomfort but much to his dismay he felt his own dick twitch at his fond memories of Mondo. “Heh” a soft disbelieving laugh “you’re just swallowing my fingers up, must of done this quite a lot with Mondo before huh” he wanted to deny it, embarrassed over his intense gaze, to voice his protest but then his spit slicked fingers were gone and something much larger was pressing against him, stealing his voice

It’s not going to fit, that was his first fear inducing thought and then there was nothing but pain and stifiling heat as he screamed into Hagakures palm. Nails scraping along the wall in an attempt to escape from the pain and fat, hot tears rushing in a stream from his eyes. Hagakure didn’t seem to understand what was wrong as he sunk to the hilt inside the twitching body before him and finally pulled his hand away, Chihiro was now only capable of trembling, hands clenching into fists against the wall as he heaved without being sick and hung his head, body shocking with each harsh sob. They remained as still yet tense as possible as Hagakure lifted his skirt to inspect, blood no doubt, crimson to fill his gaze, he could feel it on the backs of his thighs caused by the uncomfortable rub inside him from the tears he could feel there. Hagakure jolted like he felt sick, seeming to soften a little within him, uncomfortable with his actions effects much to Chihiros relief. Ding ding ding, the deceptively soft sound of an announcement, as monokumas voice filled the speakers. “Upupup, just a reminder to all that it doesn’t count if you quit halfway through, no siree, no half assed attempts from my students, oh no kiddos if you want to pass, you have to cum for it to count” that deceptive little bear, his blood ran cold just when he was starting to think that this would end, it was watching them right now, of course it was and the thought made him sick, but worse still Hagakure went completely tense behind him

His body throbbed in pain but he was long past the point of hoping that the other would pull out, after all Hagakure had already gone this far, he wasn’t about to just leave without assuring his fate. Instead he had changed their position, Chihiro’s hands now flat against the wall, one covered by Hagakures larger one, the other wrapped around a slim hip. He was stretched out, strained, head down and sobbing lightly as the other ran soothing patterns on his hip “okay” he swallowed “I’m going to move.” It hurt, the force of the thrust jolting his body forward towards the wall and making him whimper, body trembling with the force of staying stable. Hagakure readjusted his grip, making Chihiro wonder briefly if he’d ever done this before, but thankfully didn’t stop, Chihiro just wanted this over with and monokuma had just made clear the only way that would happen. Biting his lip to silence his cries, not wanting to give the bear the satisfaction or potentially draw another unwanted male to this situation, he shut his eyes and leaned closer to the wall, trying his best to ignore the grunts and groans leaving Hagakures lips. Each time he was shoved forward into his own arms, he ignored the way that his own small dick was made to pathetically thrust against the cool air, thankful not only for his skirts protection but for the fact that he was not hard and that neither Hagakure nor monokuma had tried to force such a thing upon him. The thrusts steadily got harder, his grunts louder as his hips were forcefully pulled back and he was shoved into the wall each time. It became impossible to ignore the sounds behind him, especially when he pulled him closer, breath warming his neck as his hand gripped tighter, bruising his hip while the other blindly reached around to grope for his limp dick. It seemed to surprise the other that he wasn’t hard, not that they could dwell on it as he thrusted forward for the last time, stilled and then groaned. Chihiro was filled with sick heat, feeling it build up inside him and almost scold as Hagakure rested heavy against his trembling limbs before finally pulling out. It slid sticky down his thighs, no doubt joining the mess of blood already there. He trembled, then collapsed into Hagakures waiting arms “I’m truly sorry about all of this”

Mondo was in a panic, Chihiro was missing and if anything had happened it would be all his fault. After all he knew that he shouldn’t of left the other alone and unattended, not with the current active motive. Chihiro had made it seem so harmless at the time but Mondo should of known better, Chihiro was a vulnerable ideal target and now if he was hurt, if he was.... Mondo didn’t even want to think about it, it would be all his fault for failing to properly protect him. Unconcerned as he had been, that had all changed as soon as Chihiro had failed to show up at his door on time, Chihiro was never late no matter the circumstance. He’d waited mere moments before searching the nearby dorms, interrupting people’s activities without shame and even barging into rooms that took too long to open as he carefully confined himself to within sight of his door. He spent several minutes after a fruitless search pacing, tempted to leave in search of the programmer but staying incase the other appeared with a soft excuse, worrying his bottom lip the entire time at his indecision. What if left and Chihiro showed up safe and sound and he wasn’t there, what if he stayed and something bad happened before he could stop or prevent it. The sound of shoes approaching made him tense, head immediately shooting up with hope

Ishimaru rounded the corner and Mondo felt his heart leap into his throat before sinking back into his gut, something was wrong, something was definitely wrong and he could only pray that he wasn’t going to find him too late. “Mondo” Ishimaru went to greet him with a polite smile but Mondo had no time for it. “Have you seen Chihiro” it left him in a rush before he could even consider another response, his tone was a desperate plea causing the other to freeze and then frown momentarily “no, I have not” before he could even inquire if something was wrong or anything more like what might have happened, Mondo had taken off and Ishimaru almost found himself running in the hall to keep upon his friends heels

He made straight for the bathroom, only one thought clear in his mind, the last thing Chihiro had said to him with a smile. “I’ll be fine Mondo, I’m just going to check up on alter ego and then I’ll be right back” his cheeks had flushed cutely with just a dusting of bright colour as he spoke “so wait for me a little bit longer and I’ll see you soon, it’s a promise” he’d pressed a kiss to his cheek from up on tiptoe and then he had raced off to see the hidden ai that almost doubled as their unspoken child

Bursting into the changing room Mondo froze on the spot, Ishimaru almost running into him from behind. “What’s” he began to ask as he glanced around him, then covered his mouth as he fell silent. There was Chihiro, unconscious, tear tracks staining his soft face, and tell tale blood drops dripping in small formed streams down his thighs. He was hanging from the back of his jacket, the green fabric securing him with little strain to the hook he hung limply from, his small body sagged forward like a doll but thankfully still alive, the shallow rise and fall of his chest just one tell tale sign alongside his fluttering eye lids. Ishimaru didn’t speak as Mondo carefully pulled his small body down from the hook, delicate enough not to tear his clothes as he did so. He faltered, unaware of his place, Ishimaru could only stare as Mondo turned around, eyes hollow, before becoming serious again, snapping back into his body and rushing off to fulfill his friends request

By the time Mondo got to his room Ishimaru had everything he’d asked for set up, quietly he thanked his recently made friend as he set Chihiro as carefully as he possibly could down on his bed. “Do you need” he finally managed to voice “no” it was sharp but Ishimaru didn’t flinch or take offence “thank you” he nodded, understanding that he should leave and turned for the door, pausing only when Mondo called out to him again. “Uh, don’t tell anyone about this, okay” Mondo’s eyes hadn’t left Chihiro, the bikers concern paliable and the programmers hand looking so small and fragile, crushable compared to the bikers own “of course not” he wouldn’t tell a soul, and with that he pulled the door shut behind him. He waited outside till he heard the lock click into place then made for Hagakures room, his feet fast as they carried him down the hall in the opposite direction of his room. He had seen him after all heading back to his own room when chasing Mondo to the bathroom, perhaps the fortune teller had seen something useful

Chihiro woke up with a familiar heavy warmth resting beside him and a groan. He felt the weight shift next to him in response and knew immediately what he’d open his eyes to meet. Tears sprung to his eyes full of hope, there’s no way he’s wrong but still, doubt seeps in like a deep rot, what if he is. Slowly, he pries his eyes open, foreceful, he wouldn’t wait, not wanting to give into despair he faces reality and a small relieved smile finds his face “Mondo.” The ultimate biker was there, certain and real, kneeling beside what Chihiro recognised instinctively as the others bed. His hand clasped tight, warmed and completely immersed between the others shaking own as he looked down, purple eyes unfocused on a single spot and full of worry. Relief flooded him and without control of the overwhelming emotion he began to sob, free arm coming up to wrap around the others neck and cling to him, despite the aching protest of his body and Mondo’s worried protest to him sitting up. He found himself in the bikers lap, hugging him like a broken child as he sobbed, Mondo supporting and stroking his weakened back, easing the strain there. They didn’t speak except for Mondo’s soft comforts, his voice as soft spoken as the other usually was but still filled up the room, Chihiro crying till his sobs died down to soft hiccuping cries and his tears dried from a racing river back down to a gentle stream. His eyes focused blurringly on the screen behind them, red lines revealing to him just how long he’d been out and just how long till this motive was over, he watched the treacherous lines click over, glad he hadn’t waited, one hour left, then it would be time up

His mind added things up in record time and his mouth reacted quickly to voice his findings. “We, we have to” Mondo glanced back, sharp lilac eyes following his gaze to the clock “nah, don’t worry about it, i’ll figure something out, it’ll be okay” hollow words they both knew. Chihiro shook as he watched the red count down, willing it to stop so he could think up a solution but only succeeding in watching the seconds slip past him, small shaking hands fisted in the bikers shirt “Chihiro?” He couldn’t hear, not when each loud click seemed to take him closer to despair, each red line seeming to taunt him with watching the bikers blood ebb out of him, a horrible potential bleeding into his reality. Chihiro pulled back, tears in his eyes “please” his begging tone surprised Mondo into silence “please Mondo, I, I can’t lose you.” “There’s not much time left, please” despite the desperate sob that shook the smallers body, Mondo could see a strong resolve that was usually hidden within Chihiro’s eyes that, now present, shook his core and made him pause long enough to sigh. His hands settled on Chihiro’s hips without much thought, a sort of acceptance, something that was natural for them. When the other winced at his familiar and gentle touch, he lifted the edge of his shirt with his thumb to see multiple forming bruises, some in the obvious shape of fingertips, his teeth gritted in anger at the discovery. Small palms cupped his jaw, forcing it to relax and finally his purple eyes met Chihiro’s doe ones, how could he do this to him knowing what had already been done. Chihiro seemed capable of seeing the question floating behind his eyes because he answered for the both of them. “You won’t cheat on me Mondo, I know you can’t and I wouldn’t want you to, but I also can’t lose you, I’m selfish enough to admit it” eyes widened in surprise, mouth opening to try and stutter something against the logic, the confession but managing no excuse before closing again. “We can hurt over this later, together, you can hold me while I fall apart and build me back up” he could see the unwavering resolve and felt some of his own well up against the pain of watching the extent of Chihiro’s crumbling strength. “Tell me who did this” his thumb brushed one of the many dark forming bruises at his hip with a gentle caress. “Once it’s over, once this motive comes to an end” Mondo nodded, it would have to be enough for now, his concentration was elsewhere but it was seemingly all they needed to say. Chihiro glanced over his shoulder, they’d shaved twelve minutes off of their precious little time, they needed to start now

Understanding that Mondo couldn’t take the initiative this time, Chihiro reached up to unbutton his jacket then start on the blouse beneath, only to have his hand covered by a much larger one as he went to start. His gaze lifted to the bikers “allow me” it was gentle, softer than needed and familiar, and that warmth let him go at his nod to instead start on his buttons for him. It was when the last button was undone that Mondo tilted his chin up and after a pause, leaned in to gently kiss him. It was sweet but lacked the passion that they usually shared, Mondo who was always so afraid of hurting him was doing his best not to overwhelm him even more so now and for that he was unexpectedly grateful. While they were doing this at his own accord, even Chihiro was slightly afraid that if the other were just a little too forceful, that he’d shatter

Feeling his fingers smooth over the ribbon at his chest made him unintentionally tense and almost immediately Mondo pulled back, their breaths mingling softly as he pressed their foreheads together. “You okay” he asked with his eyes closed, only opening them again when Chihiro nodded. He wanted to ask him to use his words but figured it would be too much, instead watching carefully for any sign of hesitation as he tugged the ribbon free and his jacket slipped. Now loose, Mondo gently parted the fabric to expose his chest, eyes ever watchful as he leaned in. The first soft kiss earned him a gasp, followed closely by a sweet and breathy moan as his mouth dipped lower to suck at his chest. The small repeated click click is the only sound to acknowledge the removal of his suspenders by Mondo’s skilled hands. His chest is flushed pink and breath flighty as Mondo kisses his way back up his neck while slowly pushing his shirt and jacket back, peeling the duel layers away and gifting his lips a brief kiss that he follows, earning a soft chuckle before he is carefully peeled out of the earthy toned fabric. The open air on his flushed chest is welcome, his body now unbound by as it was by the seemingly constrictive clothing that would only serve to further heat and trap him, grateful to the clean air that let him breath. Mondo pulled away taking his familiar warmth with him and making Chihiro sit up a little more in a panic to follow him, only to be quickly soothed back down by a sweet kiss to his thigh, a tender spot that only Mondo knew of just concealed by his skirt, as the other slipped to the floor, fragile leg still in hand. With a slow and gentle hand Mondo unbuckled the cute white shoe before slipping it off and carefully tugging the long accompanying black sock to rest, with practised ease within the shoe before setting it aside. He did the same to the other, repeating the process before slipping back onto the bed

Sitting almost face to face now, Mondo reaches for the soft dark skirt he knows so well only to pause at the sight of slim fingers digging into it for comfort. “Skirt stays on then” he whispers softly, happy to oblige and leave the protective fabric barrier between them, it had been a while since they’d last ‘needed’ it but he was expecting it given recent events. A soft smile graces his face as Chihiro’s hair softly tossles against his cheek with his affirmative nod, his face a light shade of pink and thankful for the understanding. Strong yet cautious hands slip beneath him and with ease he is lifted, just long enough for large fingers to pull his ruined underwear down his thighs into view. Neither of them talk about the large white red patch he’d leaked into the fabric or the white stain no doubt to be left from the disgusting fluid he was trying to ignore as it left him, dripping down onto the bed. Instead Mondo raised an eyebrow “for me” he asked with a smirk and Chihiro flushed red, too embarrassed to even nod. It was true that earlier he had bypassed his usual yellow spotted bloomers in favour of a pair of navy blue panties with a lace trim and cute bow in the hopes of giving Mondo a delightfully special surprise. If the excitement reflected in his eyes as he looked at the ruined cloth was anything to go by, at least that had been a success

With a kiss Mondo practically pounced on him, a rare moment of lost control as he was gently encouraged onto his back with the large biker poised between his parted thighs. He felt he should be in a panic but seeing the face looming above him did little but to make his heart flutter with excitement, even as a finger slid within him, Mondo’s kisses to his neck was doing little to distract from the fact that he was cleaning him out. Grateful to feel a little more clean, Chihiro couldn’t help the mix of delight and dread when Mondo kissed down his chest and disappeared beneath his skirt without flipping the material up, a soft gasp leaving his lips and small hands grasping at sheets as his finger was replaced by a far more talented tongue

It was only now that Chihiro realised that he was not as dirty as he should of been but that thought was driven away almost as quickly as the obvious answer with the first flick of Mondo’s skilled tongue. It stung at first, just a little at his tears but nothing as bad as he thought and even that was quickly soothed away with each gentle stroke of his tongue. His small hands naturally found their way into his styled hair, fragile fingers tangling in the light coloured roots on top as he moaned quietly with each motion, body responding and completely hardening in a way that he was almost thankful for. He was leaking, enough to dampen the material between them, staining the front of his skirt a darker shade of brown when Mondo finally slipped a finger in alongside his lapping tongue. It goes in rather easily though with a little wincing discomfort born from soreness and their natural size difference. Mondo only pulls away, lips shining with saliva when he moves to settle up behind Chihiro and add a second finger

Having now rolled to lay spooning, chest to back, to make things easier and to keep the strain off of Chihiro’s already weakened back, Mondo found himself momentarily with a free hand. With his other carefully stretching Chihiro, Mondo skilfully unbuckled his belt one handed, alleviating the strain on his own aching erection but leaving it trapped as he instead reached around to gently caress Chihiro’s own neglected dick. The soft gentle motions quickly became an easy glide with little pain, the hand at his front a delightful surprise and welcome distraction, drawing soft moans from him in response. The soothing kisses to the back of his neck and rhythmic motions easing his strain to make him naturally relax, and in little time he found his eyes drooping with the pleasure. One finger, then two, a familiar prep, Mondo crooked his fingers next and despite expecting it Chihiro gasped as they stroked against his prostate dead on. Mondo was always so good at this and he found himself thankful that yet again it was a place Hagakure hadn’t seem able to find, capable to touch. It was a gentle pleasure, far from overwhelming as it was coaxed into his veins and seemingly of their own accord, his eyes slipped shut

Lips not Mondo’s own were against the back of his neck, humid breath so wrong it made him feel sick, pleasure that twisted his stomach. How hadn’t he noticed it all before

His eyes flew open, body trembling for a different reason. He couldn’t close his eyes again nor bring himself to turn around as panic swelled within his chest. It wasn’t true and yet it had felt so real that his mind couldn’t process enough to doubt it. He didn’t realise that Mondo had pulled away until his voice, sounding so close yet distant filled his ear and his eyes shifted just enough to see his concerned face. They could both see it there, the wound like damage, the gaping hole that’d been left behind “that’s enough, we’re stopping here, now.” His voice left little room for argument but still, Chihiro argued, sitting up to follow Mondo and with a hand fisted tightly in his jacket, kept him on the bed. His eyes were wide and pleading, and Mondo was obviously surprised. When Mondo was firm on such things he’d usually listen but backing down right now was not an option. If he did it was likely that rather then months of dancing around the situation, they’d both have to watch the other die, or he thought with horror, he alone would have to watch Mondo suffer. He leaned in with little thought to catch the others lips, encouraging him with the soft kiss and weakening his resolve till he gave in with a groan

They’d both wilted a little as Mondo sat back on his heels to reposition them both, Chihiro back on his back where he could clearly see Mondo’s face positioned between his legs. He gave a gentle lick, just enough to entice before moving back up, sure that Chihiro wouldn’t appreciate or stand such stalling actions for long on their limited time limit. Instead he set back to work, eyes trained up on Chihiro’s face as he kissed, sucked and nipped at his chest, fingers carefully prying their way back inside. He stretched to four, one more then normal. Kissing away Chihiro’s complainants and easily expressing his own worry over the damage already done with his actions rather then words. He’d glanced at the clock then after a nervous second where Mondo pulled back, relented. He had always been better with actions then words anyway and Chihiro has always been so good at listening, observant in so many ways. Once Mondo was satisfied that Chihiro was sufficiently stretched, his squirming and moaning more then a clue to continue, he moved back, planted a kiss on his lips and then lined himself up

Chihiro met his eyes as he got into position, appreciating the soft soothing kisses to his face as he asked one more time if he was sure. Chihiro found enough of his voice to respond with a definitive yes before their lips met, a momentary distraction as Mondo pressed in. A sharp intake of breath at the overwhelming feeling that released in a rush as he slowly pressed forward, entering him completely. Mondo held still, body shaking with the effort as tight walls clamped and contracted around him for the first time. He took a deep breath, reigning back in his restraint before settling his eyes on the fragile body below him that he loved so much. He peppered kisses across a fluttering chest until the breaths evened out and he could instead kiss his lips and throat, a hand wrapped beneath his waist drawing them into a closer embrace. It lifted his hips closer, earning him a soft moan as he began to suck at a pale pink nipple. He only pulled back when Chihiro was as flushed as the skin beneath his mouth was, hips raising for attention with a soft keening

Sure now that Chihiro felt no lingering pain, he sat back bringing Chihiro partially with him, his small body splayed like an angel beneath him but hips raised in a supportive hand to meet his own. At this angle he could clearly see where they were joined and it only made that first thrust all the more sweeter. With each thrust and soft moan that followed, Mondo’s passion grew, his free hand moving beneath the others skirt to increase Chihiro’s own pleasure, turning his rather calm sea into a storm full of crashing waves of pleasure. Mondo himself was careful not to lose himself to such emotion, unable to risk being swept up in it all, lest he get carried away and unknowingly hurt the other. Instead he gritted his teeth to stay focused against the pleasure and kept each stroke short and measured, an unabrasive glide

Chihiro panted, unable to do much more as muscle exhaustion set deep into his limbs, making him unable to even lift his arms. He was not known for his stamina and never claimed to have a high endurance but this was unusual for even him. Given his recent ordeal though and the deep strain he’d pushed into the back of his mind, perhaps this was to be expected. He sighed, soft and pleasure high, relaxing back into the bed and smiling up at Mondo. The biker had slowed, his face flushed as he gently caressed Chihiro, bending to place a soft kiss to a weak inner thigh. Chihiro felt himself truly relax at that, he was safe in Mondo’s arms, he knew that much and it was enough to surrender himself to the pleasure, to be swept away by it’s gentle currents

Mondo carefully observed the way Chihiro smiled beneath him, the relaxation of his body both willing and not, and changed his thrusts to match the condition of the fragile body beneath his. His hand sped up, thumb ghosting over the head in small arcs till Chihiro bit his lip and whimpered low beneath him. Feeling his hips twitch as he covered his hand with each spurt, the way he fluttered and clenched around him, the obvious pleasure on his face, all sent him over the edge. With a groan he stilled, holding his own hips only halfway buried before gently lowering Chihiro’s own. He didn’t pull out straight away, instead moving his coated hand out towards the camera as proof, pressing a kiss to Chihiro’s throat before raising it to his lips and cleaning away the evidence

Chihiro flushed red beneath him, unable to move and still trembling as they panted for each breath. He watched somehow still embarrassed by the bold display and feeling a little self conscious as the biker turned to meet his eyes with a soft smile. He felt the urge to squirm but didn’t as Mondo placed both his hands back on his hips and proceeded to rub them, massaging the joints to keep them from locking up or becoming sore. His head moved slightly to the side, eyes naturally finding the red lines of the clock. Ten minutes, they still had ten minutes to spare. Mondo eased out as he did so with a wet squelch that set Chihiro’s face aflame, the mess connecting them and sticking sliding from within him further proof to the camera. They’d both survive this but what was left of Chihiro’s modesty probably wouldn’t

“Are you okay” he should of expected the concenerned question as Mondo eased back away from him. He nodded after a moment of mentally assessing, he was sticky and more then a little messy but nothing hurt and besides the bone deep exhaustion he could feel settling in, he was perfectly okay. Okay, something he never thought he’d be again was suddenly a blessing. “Can you move” now that was a far more difficult one, Mondo must of read the answer on his face cause he smiled sheepishly before saying “okay.” Flipping up his skirt slightly Chihiro was not expecting what Mondo did next, as the biker rather then inspect leant down and proceeded to clean him up with his tongue. A loud moan left his mouth in surprise as his tongue swiped broad strokes across his lower abdomen and thighs. He only pulled away once the space between his midrift and upper thighs were sufficiently clean, a devilish smirk on the amused bikers face

Thankfully he got up and retrieved a warm washcloth and towel for the rest of the clean up. Chihiro laying back and allowing Mondo to pamper him and once they were both patted dry with their clothing fixed, Mondo naturally slipped into the bed beside him. His arms easily wrapping around the others slim frame and pulled him close against his broad chest, Chihiro happily snuggling into the warm body beside him. They cuddled like that till time ran out and monokuma made yet another announcement. “Upupup, times up my chickadees, please converge in the gym for the results of this exam” Chihiro flinched slightly at the ding ding ding of the announcement almost on reflex but didn’t move otherwise. Seeming almost ready to pass out and no doubt to weak to even stand, Mondo didn’t even attempt to rouse him. Instead slipping from the bed himself, he bent, one hand careful under Chihiro’s knees, the other supportive at his back as he scooped up his weightless boyfriend with a gentle hand. He waited for him to settle against his chest before heading for the door, following the bears instructions he carried Chihiro towards the gym, where answers and the future awaits

Epilogue:

They make it to the gym a little bit after everyone else arrives, still a little too early to be considered late but not quiet on time either, and as soon as they enter, Chihiro in Mondo’s arms, rather than Ishimaru calling them out, all eyes turn to them. Almost as soon as the gazes find them, they turn away, focused back to the psychotic bear waiting for their collective attention. Monokuma stands on stage, small plush foot tapping restlessly against the wooden floor with an obvious impatience as they find a place closer but not amongst the group to stand. Mondo does his best not to move Chihiro too much, no doubt that he’ll be tender still as he does his best to avoid yet scan his peers from the position up back that he’s taken. Despite being up front Ishimaru isn’t facing forward, instead sending them a concerned and questioning gaze. Mondo’s sure that he’s tempted to come back but that’ll draw to much attention so instead he gives a small reassuring but unconvincing smile that Ishimaru takes for what it is. He gives a curt nod in reply then with slight struggle stiffly turns back around, squaring his shoulders and though it’s not exactly subtle, none of the others seem to focus on it as the bear starts with one of his usual rants. A soft whimper as Chihiro weakly clings to his shirt, the action draws his gaze down and his shaking draws it back up, eyes narrowed, carefully searching for the perpetrator yet finding all other eyes focused straight ahead

Chihiro didn’t open his eyes till the world stopped moving and multiple sets of breath alerted him to the fact that they’d finally reached their intended location. When his eyes first opened his vision blurred before finally focusing in on the harsh overhead lights, silhouetting Mondo’s face. His lilac eyes were looking away, a small reserved smile that must be for Ishimaru given the obvious effort put into it was on his face, things that were right, yet something felt wrong. A gaze on his skin, touch, an itch, something making him crawl inside. He turned his head minutely, just enough to see Hagakure watching him, them out of the corner of his eye. His reaction was instinctual, a full body shudder shook his insides and then an unending insistent shiver set in and took over. He hid his face in Mondo’s chest, feeling just like a scared child as he gripped with what limited little strength he had left onto him, fingers digging deep into the material of whatever he had found in his hand

Chihiro’s gaze was hidden, blind but trusting, trusting in him for protection and comfort. He shifted a little, just enough to lean their collective weight back against the bleachers so that he could set a strong hand flat against the centre of his back, to draw his unconsciously tremoring body even closer and gently rub small circles in a familiar motion. His ragged breaths which were barely audible yet still loud for his small body, evened out and became silent once more. All was calm until their peaceful silence was interrupted by the words of the bear and the dropping of a screen

The screen practically screamed at them, a promise of answers and lies, and they didn’t need monokumas commanding threat of ‘eyes forward or lose em’, to be forcefully captivated by the currently blank screen because soon it would be filled with life and perhaps the answers they were all seeking. There would be no fooling anyone with false footage promised the bear, not that he could do such a thing to begin with, not with their combined talents, only the review of authentic footage from their passing test. Mondo hadn’t realised that he’d begun to shake from angry anticipation until Chihiro set a very steady hand on his chest and despite the tears brimming in his eyes, as he looked down, graced him with a gentle smile

They didn’t have much time to breathe as the bear spoke on, jumping down from the stage and dimming the lights in preparation for the presentation. It set an unwelcome mood, one full of annoyance and distrust from their still very visible classmates. Faces darkened with blushes of embarrassment and shock once the video began to play, though it was only glimpses of what had truly occurred amongst them, outrage grew. Most images went by to fast to make out much more then groans or glimpses of skin, nothing more tangible then brief flashes of clothes amongst gasps and soft moans until as if it had been on fast forward, the picture began to slow

The blurry image coming into frame as the camera focused in on a specific picture. Wild hair and a small green dot filled the screen, making the bodies near unidentifiable at first but as the image cleared, the picture was seen in crystal clear view. Mondo’s grip tightened on him and no amount of stammering could explain away the image of Hagakure pinning a wide eyed Chihiro to the wall, especially not once the image started to move without sound, each cry still being felt as it began replaying the tragic events

“I wanted to congratulate you but as you can see in the following subject matter, one of you was not so honest in his efforts to become a man.” “I’d say I’m proud of you all but honestly...” monokuma drawed off dramatically before he huffs “well watch and review this lesson kiddos, I’ll be watching closely to see what you’ve learnt.” Distrust and disgust filled the others as fear grew on Hagakures face, everyone too horrified by what they’re seeing to pay attention to monokumas rambling voice any longer. Though as they watched as Hagakure fondled him beneath his skirt, it sounded as if he was trying not to chuckle, paws pressed over his mouth

Despite the fact that Asahina had begun to cry audibly as Hagakure had touched him beneath his skirt, despite the phantom hands on him and the disgrace filling him, Chihiro was relieved. Relieved because without sound they couldn’t hear his jeers, relieved because despite it all there was a small blessing, a silver lining that he could never be more thankful for. Grateful and relieved because his skirt still hides it and despite it all his gender, something he wasn’t ready to reveal just yet especially not after this current violation, was still concealed and his secret was safe, hidden carefully beneath a stained skirt

The footage onscreen revealed that there was still over eighteen minutes of shocking and horrifying video left to watch. The little bar in the bottom corner still only creeping along at a cursable pace with still so much left to see and an evil bear holding them hostage to make them see it, not that they could look away or attempt to move from the spots that horror glued them to. Even Mondo could not move, frozen as he was in disgusted horror, he watched all that had occurred and understood without Chihiro ever having to utter a shaky word what had happened without his protective presence. Despite the lack of sound he saw his name repeatedly formed on Hagakures lips, saw and felt the way Chihiro trembled with fear and shame at each word and touch. He felt his own anger grow alongside his feelings of failure and fear, of shame of having let this happen and empathy for the small fragile bundle in his arms. Above all else the upset feeling of intense sadness for what was lost, not just to Chihiro but to them as a whole, threatened to crush him. Chihiro, much like everyone else had obviously trusted Hagakure, who had seemed so carefree and incapable of causing such harm, and yet he had taken advantage of that trust to gain the upper hand amongst them, by harming one of their most defenceless members to save his own skin. After that how could they be expected to trust not only him but any of the others ever again

Trembling, not onscreen, no it was far too blurry to see anymore through the mass of unshed tears yet to run down Ishimaru’s face. Just how had this happened, how had his patrol missed this, how had he missed this, how had he failed to stop this from happening. Some deep part of him wanted to blame himself and despite the fact that the video was still playing, he forced himself to look back, face a mess of tears but full of compassion and concern as he forced himself to face his friend. Mondo looked horrible, horrified, his face full of unhideable expression and Chihiro was faring no better, no more than a trembling frail mass hidden within Mondo’s much larger chest. Disgust filled him at the sight and he turned a hate filled gaze towards Hagakure, the cause, the one who had destroyed both his friend and the smallest among them. The one who had made them like this. He recalled their earlier conversation and the easily believable lie that had come from his mouth, it had come far too easily from him after the merciless things that he had done and the damage such horror had etched into them all. It made him wonder just who he really was deep down to be able to lie so casually when confronted with the truth of such a crime and it only made it sting deeper when he realised that they probably wouldn’t of learnt the truth if it wasn’t for monokuma, the mastermind behind this twisted ploy

When all eyes were set on him full of hate, rage and most prominent, disgust, what little hope he had left was diminished and he could feel despair creeping in. His eyes swept over the crowd of his peers, the video of the deed that he’d rather forget that he’d done, before finally landing on the two he’d affected most with his cowardly actions. Hurt and hate, disgust, not only did he have to live with this, now he had to live with the fact that everyone, especially Mondo who was holding Chihiro close, knew what he had done and just why the other couldn’t look at him. Just what damaged he had inflicted. He couldn’t deny it, could no longer lie and say that he hadn’t hurt their most vulnerable member and hope for the benefit of the doubt because they’d all seen just what he’d done, what he was capable of doing to save his own life

Mondo’s hands clenched at the points where he held Chihiro firm and close. He was upset in so many words, full of rage, burning with unkempt fury, overflowing with sadness and menacing hate. It took all he possessed not to just walk over and murder him right then and there in front of everyone though he was far more then tempted, consequences be damned, he hesitated and something stopped him. Seeming able to sense this change, a small shaking hand set soothingly against his cheek, attempting to quell some of the rage rioting beneath the surface and threatening to completely overcome him. His gaze shifted down with the urgency of that gentle touch, his eyes slipping closed to lean into the small palm and bask in the radiance of his world. Hagakure took his chance, when his eyes opened the lights were back to normal, the hellish video had finished and Hagakure had run away, too far retreated to still be seen. He let out a low rumbling growl from his chest but didn’t move, disdain evident as he drew Chihiro even closer to his body. There would be plenty of time and ways to punish him later, after all no matter where he ran or tried to hide there was no escaping this place or avoiding all of them

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while, life and unfortunately lack of inspiration alongside anime and various other things got in the way but I’m back with a few new things to come. I’m honestly just glad that this is finally up and a happy very late new year to all 
> 
> I’m just headcanoning that in this specific universe, Celestia uses this opportunity to set things up for the chapter 3 murders, thus why she wasn’t seen and how not only was she able to make Hifumi do everything she said but how she also managed to obtain access to Ishimarus room


End file.
